


At It Again

by CaptainErica



Series: Drunk in Public [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, include this specific scenario, things i consider often, top takes too many pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: They do it whenever they're drunk, the other three are so over it.





	At It Again

“They’re at it…again.” Seungri says, leaning against a pillar beside the table they’d appropriated for the night. Or, beside _one_ of the tables. Normally Seungri would be sitting along with everyone else at their table, but…

“I was gone for _5 minutes._ ” Daesung says, annoyed, frowning a little as he peeks around Seungri and the pole to look at the table. “Well, we may as well go save Seunghyun…why are you out here like this?” He asks, and Seungri groans.

“Well I needed a moment away from _them._ ” He says, and Daesung shakes his head a little but clearly understands.

They sidle into the booth, both originally opting for the side that Seunghyun is occupying, but Daesung immediately changes his mind, pausing as he goes to slide in. “Hey, hyung, move over I want to sit with you two.” He says, and Jiyong blinks, turning away from where he’d been draping himself over Youngbae to face him.

“Oh! Daesung! You’re back.” He says, eyes bright, and he _does_ move, making room for Daesung between he and Youngbae. Youngbae who just throws an arm around Daesung’s shoulders, acting for all the world like Jiyong _hadn’t_ just been trying to get into his lap.

It’s always like this, though, and this isn’t as bad as it could be, it _could_ be…

“Daesungie, Dae, let hyung sit there.” Jiyong whispers against Daesung’s ear, and Daesung sighs, but he can’t _really_ say no.

“I can’t move for you, it’s too tight a squeeze.” He says, hoping that will deter Jiyong, at least for the moment.

It doesn’t.

“Ah, oppa.” Jiyong whines, a frown on his face as he reaches around behind Daesung, hand catching Youngbae’s neck, fingers sliding into the hair there. “I want to sit with _you_.” He gets Youngbae’s attention immediately, the touch making him turn instantly, and he frowns for a moment before he shifts back.

“Come here.” Youngbae says, and Daesung pulls in a fortifying breath as Jiyong stands on the booth seat and steps clumsily over him so he can sit on Youngbae’s lap.

“Better!” He says, a giggle escaping him, arms draping around Youngbae’s shoulders. Youngbae isn’t much better with his arms around Jiyong. He grins, looking up at Jiyong, and Jiyong’s eyes, Seungri and Seunghyun can tell, cross for a moment before they get distracted by Youngbae’s mouth.

Jiyong’s own lips part as though he has no control over them, and then he leans his head down and presses their lips together.

The other three at the table collectively groan, Daesung rolls his eyes and looks away, and Seunghyun pulls out his camera to take a series of pictures that he knows Daesung isn’t going to let him send them, but _someday._ The two kissing don’t seem to notice and while the rest are annoyed (frustrated, really is what they are), they don’t try to stop them.

“I think this means it’s time to go home.” Seungri says, frowning very lightly over his drink, eyes skirting away from Youngbae and Jiyong to look at Daesung.

Daesung sighs, looking down at his phone to check the time. “They made it a good thirty minutes longer than I expected.” He says, conversational, before texting Jiyong’s manager to get a car and then come collect Jiyong.

“Maybe we should send them home _together_ this time.” Seunghyun suggests, taking another picture for good measure, tongue between teeth, before looking between Seungri and Daesung. “What, if we don’t do it _now…”_

Seungri raises an eyebrow and looks at Daesung who sighs and nods. When Jiyong’s manager comes, Daesung slides out, pulling Jiyong with him and off of Youngbae who makes a whine of protest (a sound that Youngbae would never admit to being capable of making).

“You, too.” Seungri says, and Youngbae blinks and then seems to register that and slides out after Jiyong.

Jiyong, who grabs Youngbae’s hand like he’s so pleased and surprised that this is allowed, that he gets to keep Youngbae. They leave then and the other three watch them go, quiet for a moment.

“So, can I send them the pics in the morning?” Seunghyun asks, breaking the silence, and Daesung blinks and turns to him, a look on his face that can’t easily be described. “I mean, if they aren’t dating in the morning… or I guess, if they are. Either works for me.” He says, blithely ignoring the look on Daesung’s face and turning to Seungri who just reaches over and finishes Jiyong’s half-gone drink.

“It’ll be funny until Jiyong kills you.” Seungri says, setting the glass down. “So I say: go ahead.” He says, and Seunghyun raises his glass in a mock salute to that.

~~~

Jiyong wakes up with a massive headache, a dry mouth, and the distinct feeling that he did something _bad_ last night. He groans, shifts, and realizes he’s mostly naked (half out of his pants, boxers askew), and also realizes he’s tangled up with someone. _Please god don’t be Seungri._

There’s a matching groan, right after his own, and Jiyong vaguely recognizes it as Youngbae. Why he can recognize Youngbae from a _groan_ he doesn’t ask himself. Being half-naked with Youngbae isn’t so much a problem; remembering last night…

“Ji?” Youngbae asks, voice thick and blocked with a mixture of sleep and dry mouth. He shifts, then, and Jiyong notes with a bit of alarm that Youngbae seems to have made it a little farther in the undressing than he had.

“Mm, Bae.” He responds, trying not to shift to be closer, like he wants to (always likes being close when he wakes up, wants to be held and touched). “It’s me.” He says, but it’s more of a slur.

They’re phones go off simultaneously, then, and both groan, rolling closer together only for Youngbae to realize he’s mostly naked and go stiff (stiff _er_ really, but Jiyong’s head hurts too much to contemplate that). Jiyong finds his phone first because it’s in his pants, doesn’t even try to be careful of touching Youngbae: that’s what he gets for being _embarrassed about_ —“Oh.”

“Wha?” Youngbae asks, shifting closer, giving up on being embarrassed, apparently. Jiyong just raises his eyes to look at him.

“Seems we were, ah…”

“Preoccupied.” Youngbae finishes, tilting Jiyong’s phone up so he can look at it, can really appreciate the masterpiece that is the collage Seunghyun sent to their group chat.

‘There’s more.’ He promises, and then ‘I’ve even got video.’

They’re silent for a moment, and then they both start laughing, which leads to sharp, pained intakes of breath, and then they are holding each other, close and quiet; like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this head canon, and I will go to my grave with it.


End file.
